I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by Hecate Blackmood96
Summary: Una breve historia de cómo se conocieron los padres de Lou Ellen. One-shot.
**Hola a todos, esta historia salió de mi imaginación, Lou Ellen pertenece a Rick Riordan (aunque no sepa darle el lugar que se merece) y Hécate pertenece a ella misma.**

 _ **I Will Follow You Into The Dark**_

 _ **Christopher**_

No sabía que pensar ahora, no lo abrumaba la idea de la muerte pero si las personas reunidas en la sala.

Ver una sala sola era triste, pero ver cómo un funeral estaba a rebosar de gente en especial de adolescentes era triste, aun cuando la muerte llegaba en cualquier momento Christopher creía que era triste cuando un chico moría y de una forma horrible, o al menos eso pasó con el chico fallecido, tenía cortes, moretones, raspones y cicatrices en piernas, brazos, espalda, cuello, no parecía obtenida en una pelea entre jóvenes, sino algo más pero no quiso indagar, sólo le habían pedido que preparara el cadáver y él lo hizo ya que al fin y al cabo era su trabajo.

Muchas personas heredaban autos, reliquias, dinero, una empresa multimillonaria pero él, Christopher Ellen había heredado una funeraria. No era que no le gustara, desde niño estuvo rodeado por muertos, nostalgia, melancolía pero era una persona muy alegre o eso le dicen siempre sus amigos y el mismo se definía así, entendía lo frágil e importante de la vida, no había nada que temer, siempre se decía eso.

Ese chico, de nombre John, fue un caso extraño, la única palabra que podía definir este momento no eran más que dos: sentimientos encontrados, ver a la mitad de los asistentes totalmente destrozados y a la otra mitad tranquilos cómo si aceptaran que era algo natural, le sorprendía que lo tomaran así, ni el cuándo era más joven y viviendo entre este tipo de cosas lo aceptaba.

A la hora de llevarse el ataúd lo cubrieron con un extraño manto, era verde musgo y tenía caduceos bordados, tal vez era un estudiante de contaduría o bueno, alguna idea loca que ahora había entre los jóvenes, se quedó mirando como el coche avanzaba con lentitud con al menos 40 chicos de diversas edades tras él, avanzó hacia la acera y vio a un hombre y a una mujer, hablaban en susurros pero no parecían muy tristes pues el ceño fruncido de la señora podría significar que más bien estaban enojados, trató de darles su espacio y lo hizo pero no paraba de dejar de ver a la mujer que estaba "debatiendo" con el hombre que no dejaba de verse tenso, era un hombre con traje, pero sus facciones relajadas, cabello negro, y ojos muy verde, Christopher incluso podía asegurar que tenía parecido con el chico. Alejó esos pensamientos para concentrarse en mirar discretamente a la mujer, era tal vez de su edad, más joven que el hombre, de piel blanca, ojos hermosos y el cabello de un rojo granada, fuego, no sabía exactamente el color pero era intenso, vio como el hombre se alejaba sin siquiera haberse despedido, había dejado a la mujer con palabras en la boca, ella suspiró y le dio la espalda para así observar cómo el hombre avanzaba, Christopher decidió acercarse, sacó unos cigarrillos de su bolsillo, estaba por tocarle el hombro a la mujer cuando ella dio media vuelta, tenía los ojos llorosos pero ningún rastro de una lagrima en sus mejillas, Christopher no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse, era… estaba seguro que no había visto una mujer igual a ella.

-Lo siento, yo sólo quería mostrarle mis condolencias- Algo que mucha gente odiaba decir pero era una excusa perfecta "coquetear en el trabajo no sería algo extraño sino fueras embalsamador, idiota" la mujer se limitó a asentir y pasó un mechón de su cabello por detrás de su oreja, miró al joven y extendió levemente su mano para señalar la mano en la cual Chris sostenía los cigarrillo, éste asintió y se los ofreció a la mujer quien tomó uno y sacaba un encendedor plateado.

-Gracias, él era… John era cómo un hijo para mí, soy – la mujer inhaló y exhaló el humo –Yo soy su tía.

Era muy joven o al menos, parecía muy joven para incluso decir que John era como su hijo, pero Chris conocía muchas personas que habían dicho cosas parecidas.

-Lo siento, debió ser horrible pero estas cosas pasan, hay situaciones que no podemos evitar- se quedó callado al instante, se supone que debía decir cosas para consolarla y no para que se viera más miserable, era como si le hubiera dicho que su sobrino tenía que morir por algo, pero ella lo miró, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente, cómo si él hubiera dicho las palabras exactas y necesarias.

-Lo sé- susurró la mujer con voz dulce pero cansada, siguió fumando en silencio y Chris se limitó a hacer lo mismo.

La mujer tiró al suelo la colilla y la pisó –Gracias, los funerales queramos o no son difíciles pero son parte de todo esto.

Chris asintió, vio como ella no había dejado de juguetear con el encendedor, por lo que se lo pidió y ella se lo mostró. Podría apostar que era plata, tenía un diseño, era, estaba seguro que eran dos antorchas, estaba por pedírselo pero entonces fue el anillo que llevaba en sus manos lo que llamó su atención, extendió su mano en dirección de la chica.

-Lindo.

Ella sonrió y extendió su mano, era un anillo de plata y dos esqueléticas manos sostenían un cráneo de lo que parecía estaba hecho de amatista, la mujer miró por encima de su hombro la casa, era grande, para alojar personas, ideal para una funeraria.

-Me llamo Christopher.

-Ashara

-Nunca lo había escuchado, pero es lindo.

Se sentaron en la acera, hablaron de su trabajo, mucha gente se mostraba asustada, asqueada y demás por un trabajo así pero Ashara no, parecía entender eso, la muerte, el cariño que se siente por esa persona que se va pero al mismo tiempo el deber que tienes hasta el último momento de su vida, se sentía a gusto, por fin no daba razones para que entendiera, si no que daba comentarios de la importancia, de las personas, de lo que le gustaba, pero cayó en la cuenta que para que ella fuera tan comprensiva ella tenía que haber pasado por muchas situaciones así, sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-Eres muy comprensiva, Ashara.

-Debemos comprender, así podemos comentar y bueno, vivir con eso.

Tenía razón, se había hecho tarde, el sol se había metido ya, ella se levantó, quería decirle algo, obviamente, espero verte seguido sería algo totalmente… no, definitivamente no.

Ashara lo miró y pasó una mano por su cabello.

-Me mudé a unas calles de aquí y no pude evitar ver los cuadros que tenías en la sala principal, no son nada sombríos y me gustaría eso en mi casa – se encogió de hombros mirando al chico y éste asintió.

-Son antigüedades, pero conozco varios lugares aquí en Louisiana- la pelirroja asintió y dio media vuelta, Chris entró a su casa, acomodó y limpió el mínimo desorden que se había dejado, no hablaron del chico, ni del hombre, pero él estaba seguro que eran hermanos, o primos, no tenía ni idea pero algo más, no, lo dudaba mucho, ese hombre no era el tipo de ella.

-¿Qué?- se dijo a sí mismo.

Se sentó en el sillón tratando de dierir lo que había pasado y en especial lo que había estado pensando, acababa de afirmar que ese no era el tipo de hombre para Ashara pero ¿el sí podría serlo? Había algo, no quería ser arrogante, de hecho nunca lo era ni lo sería, pero era observador y sabía que hubo una conexión en ellos.

Se acostó pensando en otras cosas pero el sueño fue extraño, vio a una niña de no más de 15 años llorando, todo era oscuro, no sabía que tan pequeño o grande era el lugar sólo veía la silueta de la niña, con un cabello castaño y piel algo bronceada, quería consolar a la chica pero no sabía cómo, nunca había sabido con exactitud alejar algunos miedos, o al menos, alejar los miedos ajenos, pero entonces sintió que alguien se acercaba, una mujer rubia, pálida, inhumanamente pálida, llevaba dos antorchas, una en cada mano y se acercó a la niña, le dijo algo que Chris no pudo entender, la niña la miraba con miedo pero algo le dijo la mujer que ella se sorprendió, ella replicó algo pero la rubia le decía algo que no la hizo sonreír pero supo que la estaba consolando, la extraña visión se disipó y no soñó nada más.

* * *

Se levantó de buen humor, el sueño había sido algo agradable pues en cierto modo su subconsciente le decía lo que debía hacer, sentir aún más empatía, entender a la muerte era una cosa pero entender a los que se quedaban no era totalmente sencillo. Salió de la casa al momento al que escuchó unos perros ladrar, dos enormes mastines, se asombró tanto por los perros como de su dueña.

-Ashara- Los perros lo ponían nervioso, ella pudo haberlo notado pues calló los perros y éstos, obedientes callaron y se sentaron.

-Les estaba dando un paso, podrías acompañarme a dejarlos en casa y de allí a ir de compras ¿Te gustaría?

Chris asintió y fue a buscar las llaves, caminó junto a ella, lo perros eran muy mansos.

La casa de Ashara era inmensa, totalmente blanca y con un amplio jardín tanto adelante, el cual estaba rodeado de altos muros de arbusto y sólo podías ver la casa por las rejas de la entrada o desde lejos, al entrar, la pelirroja dejó que los perros anduvieran libres.

-¿No te molestaría esperar un poco?

Christopher se limitó a asentir y a seguirla, el interior de la casa era amplio, pisos de madera, paredes blancas.

-Quiero pintarlas pero no lo sé.

Comentó Ashara como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, ella subió las escaleras y el siguió caminando por la entrada y lo que se supone era la sala, tenía sillones estilo Luis XVI, divanes, una chimenea y sobre ella pequeñas réplicas de lobos, un reloj antiguo y una foto de una mujer pálida y rubia, no sabía si asustarse por el hecho de que era la mujer de su sueño o porque en verdad era Ashara, llevaba un vestido blanco y estaba sentada en el césped, le pareció una foto hermosa, pero no dejaba de ser algo escalofriante.

-Nos vamos.

Se sobresaltó más no quiso voltear, ella se acercó y río.

-La curiosidad no es pecado y sí, mi cabello es rubio pero no me gusta mucho ese color.

* * *

Fue un paseo, tranquilo hasta la tienda de antigüedades, ella tenía muy buen ojo para ese tipo de cosas sin mencionar que sabía con precisión a qué época pertenecían. Siempre tenía un buen tema de conversación, comenzó a viajar desde niña cuando sus padres murieron, él no quiso ahondar demasiado, y es que ni siquiera Chris se explicaba como una persona podría emanar tanto misterio, un aura incluso inhumano, cómo si un halo de luz brillara sobre ella, era muy correcta pero no dejaba de ser divertida.

-Siempre quisiste dedicarte a esto de los funerales.

Le preguntó ella una noche después de haber estado remodelando la casa de él.

-No lo odio pero tampoco es agradable en ocasiones, pero en cierto modo hace que uno se haga a la idea de muchas cosas del destino ¿Pasa algo?

Ashara había agachado la cabeza y asentido con cierta tristeza.

-Yo te he mentido Christopher pero obviamente no me creerías si te lo hubiera dicho de frente.

-Nadie me cree que conozco a una chica en verdad hermosa.

Ella levantó la mirada, había preocupación, miedo y tal vez algo de ira. Su cabello creció, se fue aclarando hasta ser de un rubio casi dorado, Christopher no tuvo miedo, pero estaba totalmente asombrado, no creía que fuera una ilusión.

-No eres humana.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa, pero Christopher parecía totalmente aturdido, no, no era humana, la había conocido en un momento no muy romántico.

-¿Eres un ángel? ¿La muerte?

Ella ladeó la cabeza y después negó –Dudo que Tánatos luzca tan femenino como yo.

¿Tanatos? Había leído de él alguna vez, era el Dios griego de la muerte, Dios… Recordó el símbolo con el que habrían cubierto el ataúd del chico, el hombre con el que ella había discutido.

-Hermes –susurró.

-Sí, él, él odia perder a los que ama, como cualquier padre odia cuando vemos caer a nuestros hijos. – ella lo decía enserio, ver caer a sus hijos, semidoses, eran reales, ella era real ¿Quién era ella? Vio como posaba su mano por su vientre y sintió como el alma se le iba a los pies.

-El chico que murió era…

-Era hijo de él pero en una misión, tenía una encrucijada y le mostré las posibilidades, pero escogió la peor, aun cuando le sugerí que lo pensara con más detenimiento. Pero de igual forma el, ambos sabíamos que ese era el destino de John.

Encrucijadas, destino, esa… esa fascinación por las cosas diferentes, la magia, recordó lo mucho que sabía de magia o de lo que se supone que debía ser magia aquí en Louisiana.

-Tu, tu eres Hécate ¿cierto?

Ella asintió, el sentía que el mundo le estaba dando mil vueltas, era una Diosa, él era novio de una Diosa, llevaban ya un mes y el, que idiota nunca lo había notado y todo era tan claro, la casa dónde ella estaba siempre habían dicho que estaba embrujada, nadie se atrevía si quiera a mirarla, los perros, las antorchas, el maldito sueño, no sólo era sobre dejar de dudar e incluso temer, era ella en su verdadera imagen, el mismo lugar, Louisiana era conocido por las historias de Nueva Orleans, vivía en Nueva Orleans.

-Fui un tonto.

Lo dijo más para él pero recordó que estaba ella a su lado, vio como las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos.

-No hablaba de ti sino que no noté que eras una Diosa, creo que a veces soy distraído en eso, prefiero fijarme en lo obvio y actuar dentro de eso, debo suponer que seré padre, ¿cierto?

La Diosa le explicó muchas cosas a Chris, disfrutaron cada instante juntos, ella en verdad lo quiso y el parecía estar seguro de que jamás amaría a alguien con la misma intensidad, cuando Lou Ashara Ellen nació, Chris supo que si había algo sombrío en él, eso desaparecería o al menos no dejaría que nadie lo viera, el humor, se había vuelto una gran y a veces incómoda virtud, le preocupaba que su trabajo pudiera asustar a su pequeña pero estaba equivocado, la dotó de cierto carácter, divertido reflejado en sus ojos azules, a veces agresivo pero dulce y comprensivo en el fondo, sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que explicarle quien era en verdad era su madre y a dónde tenía que ir para que estuviera totalmente a salvo, antes de que Hécate los dejara solos ella le había dicho unas palabras que jamás olvidaría: siempre te acompañaré, Christopher, no importa a dónde, estaré siempre allí, en la luz, en la oscuridad. El anillo fue un regalo al nacer Lou, una espada, un escudo, e incluso una lanza, el anillo tenía infinidad de usos, así como uno en especial que Lou tendría que descubrir con el tiempo.

 _ **No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white**_ _ **  
**_ _ **just our hands clasped so tight**_ _ **  
**_ _ **waiting for the hint of a spark****_

* * *

La canción se llama "I Will follow you into the dark, es de Death Cab for Cutie

¿Que les pareció? Es corto pero es algo que escribí hace mucho como muestra de afecto a mi hija en una cuenta de Role Play, tal vez escriba dos historias más sobre personajes de Percy Jackson, dudas, reclamos y amenazas para que continue los otros fic son bienvenidos y están al alcance de un Review.

Nos leemos luego.

Jazmín.


End file.
